YOUTH
by pommehina
Summary: La première fois que Draco entend parler d'Harry Potter, il est affalé sur le lit de Pansy, léchant minutieusement le bâtonnet en bois de sa glace à la recherche des dernières onces de fraîcheur chocolatée. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" (Ou un retour sur la carrière des célèbres YouTubers Harry et Draco!) / Challenge de février du collectif NONAME [HIATUS]


Jésus Christ, je suis désolée. J'ai essayé si fort de finir cette histoire à temps, mais au final je ne suis même pas parvenue au bout de l'année 2009. Je vous propose donc ce simple mois d'août, qui ne colle pas encore tout à fait au thème de février, "parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi", mais je peux garantir que l'histoire colle ! Je me suis amusée à imaginer ce Draco moderne et moldu, et j'ai même trouvé le moyen de mixer ma passion pour YouTube avec mon regain d'intérêt pour le Drarry...

* * *

 **Août 2009**

La première fois que Draco entend parler d'Harry Potter, il est affalé sur le lit de Pansy, léchant minutieusement le bâtonnet en bois de sa glace à la recherche des dernières onces de fraîcheur chocolatée, pendant que la jeune fille erre sans but sur internet, assommée par la chaleur que les volets fermés ne parviennent pas totalement à bloquer. L'après midi s'étire longuement, silencieux, monotone, leurs paumes sont moites et leurs vêtements collent à leur peau. Pansy est un peu le choix par défaut de Draco pendant les étés comme celui-ci – il ne s'imagine pas vraiment passer ses journées étendu auprès de Crabbe et Goyle, à regarder des vidéos absurdes sur YouTube ou ramasser les magasines de mode qui traînent sur la table de chevet et les feuilleter en se moquant de chaque mannequin. Pas que Pansy soit son amie ; c'est plus sa compagne d'infortune, avec qui il partage une ennuyeuse scolarité depuis qu'elle a emménagé dans la maison voisine neuf ans auparavant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demande Draco en jetant le bâton mâchonné au loin, envisageant vaguement de se lever pour aller la rejoindre à son bureau.

La chaise tournante de Pansy grince lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

– Un type, sur YouTube, qui fait des "vidéos blogs". Les filles en parlent beaucoup au lycée, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'extraordinaire.

– Les types sur YouTube sont tous un peu bizarres, honnêtement, répond Draco en renonçant à traverser l'océan de chaleur qui les sépare. Mon père ne considère pas ça comme un métier… D'ailleurs, je doute que ça leur rapporte beaucoup.

Il y a un autre grincement de chaise et le bruit d'un casque audio que l'on débranche.

– Attends, je branche les enceintes, tu devrais voir l'écran si tu te bouges un peu.

Draco grogne en signe de protestation, mais empile les deux oreillers et cale son dos contre le mur alors qu'une voix quelque peu hésitante emplit la chambre. À l'écran, bien visible dans l'obscurité de la chambre, un garçon à lunettes rondes agite brièvement la main.

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 14 ans, et ceci est mon vidéo blog._

– C'est sa première vidéo, l'informe Pansy entre deux phrases du brun. Elle date d'il y a trois ans.

 _J'y parlerai probablement de jeux vidéos, mais aussi de choses qui m'arrivent dans ma vie de tous les jours._

– Pathétique, mais mettons, concède Draco en plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le nombre de vues affiché sous la vidéo.

 _La semaine dernière, je suis allé au zoo avec mes deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, et un truc incroyable est arrivé avec un serpent !_

– Oh bon sang Pansy, coupe moi ça, geint Draco en décollant une mèche blond pâle de son front en sueur. Pas envie d'écouter un gosse raconter sa visite au zoo toute la sainte journée.

– C'est la suite qui est intéressante, le réprimande-t-elle avec un claquement de langue agacé. Personne n'en a plus rien à faire de sa première vidéo, Draco.

Deux ou trois clics plus tard, c'est une toute autre personne qui les salue d'un mouvement de main énergique. La qualité de l'image reste assez médiocre, et il porte toujours d'affreuses lunettes rondes, mais ses cheveux ont poussé dans tous les sens et il est simplement vêtu d'un tank top gris clair qui remue quelque chose dans les entrailles de Draco qu'il s'empresse de réprimer.

– Elle a été uploadée la semaine dernière, et crois le ou non, elle a déjà plusieurs milliers de vues.

– Quoi ? Il n'y a pas moyen qu'un loser comme ça soit aussi populaire, s'insurge le blond en décollant finalement ses fesses du matelas, intrigué malgré lui. Pousse-toi.

Pancy soupire et se décale de quelques nanomètres, le forçant à s'asseoir inconfortablement sur le bord de la chaise, mais Draco s'en fiche parce qu'il vient de comprendre pourquoi les filles du lycée parlent de ce type – Harry Potter –, pourquoi cette vidéo à autant de vues, et à qui appartiennent la grande majorité de ces vues. De près, le garçon a des yeux incroyables – un vert-bleu intense, presque émeraude derrière les verres ternes de ses lunettes, des épaules à tomber, un sourire charmeur et lorsqu'il passe nonchalament une main sans ses mèches en bataille, Draco agrippe discrètement le bord du bureau. Il ne sait même pas de quoi il est en train de parler – un bref coup d'œil au titre lui apprend que, comme tous les britanniques, Harry Potter souffre de cette vague de chaleur inhabituelle – mais par Jésus Christ, il pourrait rester toute la journée à l'écouter.

C'est là qu'il réalise que Pansy, pressée contre lui, le regarde avec cet éclat étrange dans l'oeil qui revient chaque fois que Draco reste un peu trop longtemps silencieux devant une photo, ou parle un peu trop fort quand on discute de sexe à la cantine – cette lueur de suspicion qui s'allume chaque fois qu'il discute avec Théo – et l'estomac de Draco se contracte, parce qu'elle sait. Et elle sait qu'il sait qu'elle sait, mais tous les deux n'en ont jamais parlé, et ce n'est pas parce qu'un certain Harry Potter et sa peau hâlée l'ont déstabilisé un court instant qu'ils vont soudainement s'y mettre. À la place, il passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse, juste parce qu'il le peut.

Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, parce que la chaleur est insoutenable et puis aussi parce que Draco n'y prend pas spécialement plaisir. La vidéo est terminée quand il se séparent, et Draco gratifie l'écran noir d'un sourire condescendant.

– N'empêche, son besoin d'attention est toujours aussi pathétique.

– C'est toi qui dis ça, marmonne Pansy en le poussant doucement de la chaise. Va me chercher une glace.

– Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre sans serviteurs un jour où l'autre, tu sais.

La jeune fille le dévisage, imperturbable.

– C'est ta maison, Parkinson- Oh, laisse tomber.

Il entend son ricanement victorieux le suivre alors qu'il dévale les escaliers, essuyant ses paumes poisseuses sur son bermuda et maudissant la météo.


End file.
